bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard
Guit12.jpg|Discussing Sheldon as if they were his parents. Corn7.jpg|Be quiet, sweetie. Ffect3.jpg|A relationship discussion. Run8.jpg|Penny timing Leonard and Stephanie's sex. Corn6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Snap31.png|THAT'S NOT GOOD! Pole4.png|Penny attacking Leonard. Food2.jpg|Trying Leonard's food during his date with Priya. Food.jpg|Penny trying Leonard's dinner during his date with Priya. Knee.jpg|Leonard proposing. A41.jpg|Beverly driving them to drink. Upside-down.jpg|45 Days since Sheldon left. A40.jpg|There's the lime. Rb1.png|Getting busy. Rb2.png|Fooling around with Penny. 2M15.png|Leonard got paint in his eye. Nov10.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Nov3.png|Leonard and Penny at the re-do prom. Snap25.png|I want to be with you, problems and all. Snap24.png|Oh, Leonard. Prom2.png|Leonard and Penny dressed for the prom. Qw30.png|Penny sings Soft Kitty to Sheldon. Pole3.png|Hi! Pole2.png|Pulling Leonard into her apartment. Pole19.png|Happy after their first coitus. Asd17.png|Penny reading Amy's story. Pole18.png|Penny and Leonard's first hook up. Fig43.png|Sheldon is showing growth. Pole17.png|Just after their first night together. Coll2.jpg|Leonard's Switzerland guessing game. Asd18.png|Do you want me to stop reading? Hup2.png|Talking about investing in the comic book store. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After their shooting range date. 101141 WB 0579b.jpg|Leonard hanging out with Penny as friends. Val7.jpg|Leonard, we will get married someday. Pole3.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a snuggie. Urn22.png|They didn't tell Sheldon. LenPenBye.png|Saying goodbye at the airport. 101141 WB 0118b.jpg|Leonard hanging out with Penny as friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard. Gram5.png|Holographic earth. Gram3.png|Sometimes I forget how smart you are. Gram2.png|Making out in his lab. Den37.png|Amy was conducting puzzle experiments on both of them. Den35.png|You don't experiment on your friends. Grew8.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. Grew9.jpg|Christmas tree trimming. Pack14.jpg|First time in bed - Penny and Leonard. Grew10.jpg|Trimming their Christmas tree. Pirate.jpg|Oh God! How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|Morning Sheldon watching. Grew11.jpg|Trimming the Christmas tree in 4A. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|After "first date" with Penny when they restart their relationship. Pack10.jpg|What did you say? Grew5.jpg|The Christmas tree in Apt. 4A. Nose7.png|He's mine. Den31.png|Penny thought Sheldon was going to say "Let it go". Nose4.png|Leonard and Penny. App5.jpg|We'll put the money in a joint account. App3.jpg|Photo of the car Leonard bought her. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Ped8.png|Sex and money! Prom6.jpg|Dancing at the prom. Mono5.png|Penny's going away gift to Leonard. Corn10.jpg|Penny is hosting a University of Nebraska football party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Penny eating in her apartment. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Showing Penny a trick in his lab. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Asd3.png|Penny wrote down all about Leonard's work. A52.jpg|Dinner together. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her electric bill. Gamma15.jpg|No one can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Friends. Gamma11.jpg|Still quite an attraction. Pack7.jpg|You think you're sleeping with your mother? Gamma7.jpg|Loosening up before sex. Gamma6.jpg|Sheldon says that we could still be friends. Gamma5.jpg|Sch--apps! Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Eq8.png|Dancing with the prettiest girl at the prom. Eq7.png|Leonard and Penny dancing. Nose9.png|Coming back from the grocery. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to perform Howard's song. Coat9.jpg|Penny reacting to Sheldon. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Penny kisses Leonard.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Bowl6.jpg|Penny breaking up with him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Leonard and Penny in a tender moment. The Recombination Hypothesis Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Leonard and Penny goes out on a date again. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here tonight? Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Leonard and Penny in a tender moment. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|Leonard's long list of Penny's faults. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she loves him. Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard. To64.png|Not so happy after Leonard's confession. For10.jpg|Morning with Penny and Leonard. To64.png|Not so happy after Leonard's confession. For9.jpg|Are we bad people? For5.jpg|Penny and Leonard. BFP3.jpg|Howard spying on the end of Penny and Leonard's first date. BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Dream sex with Penny. Dis9.jpg|Penny and Leonard. BBT - Leonard on his date.jpg|Leonard on his dream date with Penny. FI45.png|Looking for Sheldon in the train station. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. FI42.png|You have to let Sheldon go. FI39.png|Trying to get Sheldon to come home. SWI11.png|The glass is empty!! LP.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp15.png|You're so funny. Mp14.png|Bar happy. Mp28.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp27.png|Oh my God. Yes! Ice27.png|Living together. Ice26.png|Proud that Sheldon let them go for one night. Ice25.png|Lenny living together. Ice24.png|First night living together. Ice21.png|Thinking about moving out to live with Penny. Ice17.png|Getting emotional about moving out. Mp26.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp25.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp24.png|Penny happy that she is about to be proposed to. Mp22.png|It seems kind of anti-climactic. Cake7.png|Penny's first funeral. No5.png|Kissing session. No4.png|Ahhhhhh! No2.png|Proposal answer: no. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard. Cake3.png|Both upset at Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral Bye17.jpg|Arthur Jeffries's (Professor Proton's) funeral. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3 1280.jpg|Discussing Anything Can Happen Thursday. TF1.jpg|Penny and Leonard on their first date. TF29.jpg|Leonard shows up for his first date with Penny. TF27.jpg|Leonard really kisses Penny for the first time. TF24.jpg|Talking with Penny before their first date. TF21.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Gilb7.jpg|Dinner together. Gilb6.jpg|Penny reading Amy's fan fiction. Step27.jpg|Ruining his itchy pants. Step24.jpg|Penny giving Leonard relationship advice. Step23.jpg|Looking for evidence that Stephanie moved in. Step16.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny's presence Ext23.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. TF6.jpg|Leonard talking to Penny about going out with him. PS8.jpg|Reading Penny's terrible movie script; The Serial Ape-ist 2. Tu19.png|Penny doesn't know what to say. Tu18.png|Why don't we take your car? Tu17.png|Getting ready to return to the Cheesecake Factory. Tu14.png|Penny has to go back to waitressing! Step6.jpg|You'll look cute in this dress. Step5.jpg|Penny giving Leonard relationship advice. Tu13.png|She doesn't have the money to repair her car. Tu11.png|Penny worried about her car. FT3.jpg|Discussing her options about her job. Din5.jpg|Penny and Leonard looking at dining room tables. FT12.jpg|Penny's car is busted. Val10.png|Leonard and Penny at the vet. Val9.png|Leonard and Penny at the vet. Val4.png|Leonard gets Penny Lakers' tickets. Vet1.jpg|Taking Cinnamon to the vet. Loco5.jpg|Let's make out in Sheldon's spot. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers. Prop3.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. Qw10.png|Penny admits she used Sheldon's toothbrush. Prop2.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. App5.jpg|We'll put the money in a joint account. App3.jpg|Photo of the car Leonard bought her. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Ped8.png|Sex and money! Prop1.png|Penny proposing to Leonard. OR9.jpg|Talking about career changes. Job6.jpg|Comforting Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard thinks acting as a profession is a long shot. Job2.jpg|Leonard finds a Star Wars movie audition for Penny. Job11.jpg|I do have you. Ext35.jpg|Penny is Leonard's Christmas present. Ext2.png|Leonard meets Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext1.png|Penny smirking at Leonard's joke. Ext25.png|Cheers!! LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|Penny plans on marrying for love. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov16.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater from his aunt. Dis5.jpg|Splitting shopping chores with Sheldon. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard. S73.png|Penny missed Leonard after four months. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to shock Penny. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Let's shoot stuff! The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard just before she shoots him. S6EP01 - Leonard painted his stomach.jpg|Leonard painted his stomach to watch football with Penny. Bath11.jpg|Penny's Christmas present. New13.jpg|Penny asking Leonard advice for her date with Stuart. Ab2.jpg|Penny says good-bye to Leonard due to Priya's complaints. The friendship contraction leonard and penny kiss.jpg|Leonard and Penny kiss. Mat3.jpg|Where's the lime? Mid14.jpg|Upset Penny and Leonard. Coll5.png|The rose that Leonard left Penny. Coll4.png|Penny shows Leonard the things he's given her. Coll3.png|All this stuff is YOU. Coll2.png|Leonard kissing his girl. Coll1.png|The letter that Leonard thanked Penny for sleeping with him. Gest4.png|Penny happy with Leonard. Hall11.png|Making out with a real smart guy. Gest3.png|Come here, Penny. Mid5.jpg|An upset Penny kisses Leonard. Hof7.jpg|What is that? Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Gamma11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Gamma6.jpg|We could still be friends. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Raid10.jpg|Penny sympathizing with Leonard over his mother. NP17.png|Sheldon is at the door. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny photos from his trip. Coat9.jpg|Penny and LeonardRaid4.jpg|Penny has his mother's latest book. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny upset because he proposes during sex. Gre14.jpg|Penny is getting jealous about Dr. Plimpton. Jp7.jpg|Wishing she was kissing Leonard. Cof12.jpg|Penny and Leonard after three months away. Cof11.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforting Penny. Fish1.jpg|Back from their first date. Boy11.jpg|Leonard getting Penny to say I love you. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny shows Leonard the B- grade on her paper. TO109.png|We're all good. TO107.png|Penny looking at Leonard and wants to be his wife. TO105.png|Penny giggling that she's getting married. TO104.png|I'm free tonight. To103.png|Elopement kiss. TO102.png|Celebrating their decision to elope. TO101.png|Thank you, Sheldon. TO67.png|Not so happy after Leonard's confession. TO65.png|I think I can get passed this. TO70.png |What did you do? To74.png|Happy that they are eloping. To73.png|What did you do? TO80.png|We can get married at a Denny's. TO78.png|The happy couple. TO39.png|How can you even say that? TO38.png|Pick a date. TO37.png|I want black tie. TO2.png|After their wild time at the petting zoo. TO42.png|Cleaning up after dinner. TO41.png|Counting off the reasons they haven't yet picked a wedding date. PAnts83.png|Leonard and Penny. Pants78.png|Leonard and Penny. Pants76.png|Leonard and Penny. 2M33.png|Second time on the mat. 2M6.png|What do you think? 2M23.png|First painting attempt. 2M20.png|What do you think? 2M21.png|We'll tell Sheldon that William Shatner painted it. Pants62.png|Visiting with their mothers. TO15.png|Heading up the stairs from their Farmer's Market adventure. Pants20.png|Will the mothers get along? Pants18.png|Beverly and Mary are coming. S81.jpg|I'm free tonight. Hs14.png|Duck! Hs22.png|Penny proud of Leonard. Lv3.png|I'm getting a text from the airline. Lv2.png|How do you pack so fast? Lv1.png|One spring break all I had was a T-shirt and a belt. Zz1.png|Leonard gets to show Penny off. Lv15.png|You can still do your commencement speech via Skye. Yeah! Nj4.jpg|Is there another airline? Nj3.jpg|Our flight has been canceled due to bad weather. Nj11.jpg|Admiring the sexy Leonard. S5EP15 - Leonard and Penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and his light saber. Goth11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard his toy Star Trek transporter. NEb1.jpg|Watching football at Penny's. Fish3.jpg|The kiss at the end of their date. Dis3.jpg|Penny and Leonard treating Sheldon like their son. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! Pleased for Amy. Can1.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Leonard having dinner with Penny. Hof3.jpg|Penny finds his bottle city of Kandor. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Leonard and Penny Cof10.jpg|After their first coitus, it still felt weird. Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tums13.png|Complaining about Sheldon. Tums11.png|It comes with a camera. Tums10.png|Who looks at a magazine whose cover celebrity is a molecule? Tums9.png|penny looking at the "Scientific American" article. Eq15.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Eq14.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Sheldon wants Amy! 381014.jpg|Leonard being shown Penny's smart look. Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard. 43a.jpg|P&L in her kitchen. The weekend vortex leonard, penny.jpg|Leonard asking Penny if he can spend a weekend playing video games. OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Amy getting hers! Nix10.jpg|How about...going out with....me? Pix9.jpg|Gently telling Leonard no to his proposal. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? OMG1.jpg|Oh my God! It can't believe it. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|In the hallway with Penny. Lert1.jpg|Discussing moving in together. Towel001.jpg|Penny disposing of her towel. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing their beta test bug reports. Con7.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to his girlfriend Stephanie and Penny enjoying his act. Nix1.jpg|Discussing Schodinger's Cat. Gamma15.jpg|Penny and Leonard can't hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Friends. Nut6.jpg|Happy Birthday, Leonard. Pix11.jpg|Removing Kaley's head. Mid7.jpg|Penny and Leonard at Halloween. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee together. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard in hallway. Pix7.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Nut4.jpg|Penny waiting on Leonard Bath7.jpg|Leonard checking on Penny. MM4.jpg|Hofstadter honeymoon. MM1.jpg|Mrs and Mrs Hofstadter. Finally2.jpg|Penny being carried by Leonard over the threshold. Finally1.jpg|Heading down the aisle. KL4.png|Penny is very affected by Leonard's words. KL3.png|Mrs. Hofstadter. KL2.png|Are you okay? KL1.png|Promo screenshot. Fin9.png|Carrying his bride over the threshold. Fin4.png|Beginning their honeymoon. Fin17.png|Penny is ready to do it. Fin15.png|Penny is very touched by Leonard's vows to her. Fin11.png|Listening to Leonard's vows. Pic10.jpg|I don't think I deserve you. Pic3.jpg|How can I fix this? Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po37.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po36.png|We're doing it! Po35.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po34.png|Talking with their minister. Po18.png|There's a breakfast buffet at the strip club next door. Po12.png|Talking to Sheldon and Amy. Po4.png|Amy broke up with Sheldon. She did? Po3.png|This one had music and flowers. Po2.png|Everything is going to be fine. Wd47.png|Penny - happy. Wd46.png|Impressed by what Leonard said. Wd41.png|Penny happy after delivering her Toy Story vows. Wd36.png|We're so glad you could see it. Wd35.png|That was done nicely. Wd34.png|Starting their honeymoon. Wd33.png|Still thinking about Mandy. Wd32.png|Can't get over that girl. Wd31.png|Penny attacking her husband. Wd18.png|Continuing their honeymoon fight up the stairs. Wd17.png|Heading to separate apartments. Wd5.png|I screwed up this time. Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Dr4.png|How can I fix this? Past4.png|Sheldon notices Leonard's bins are going into Penny's apartment. Tj1.png|Leonard is worried about Sheldon. Safe10.png|Hello there. Safe1.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc44.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc43.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc42.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc40.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc28.png|Leonard. Doc26.png|What? You were going to propose? Doc21.png|Shocked. Doc12.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc1.png|Listening to Sheldon's Spock interview. 908.jpg|Dinner. Ash2.png|Sheldon looking for a new girl. Plat9.jpg|First Thanksgiving dinner together. Aq20.png|That was in my journal. Aq18.png|Leonard knows more about Penny than versa versus. Aq16.png|I want to hear something recent. Aq15.png|Beauty thy name is Penny. Aq8.png|Leonard's journal isn't about Penny; it's about the new Star wars movie. Aq4.png|We're busy. Snap! Aq2.png|Listening to Sheldon's Thanksgiving plans. ER5.jpg|No, Sheldon! Youre the lint trap of my love.jpg|You're the lint trap of my love. Sheldon wakes Penny and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon wakes them up. Penny will take care or it.jpg|Penny is off to take care of it. Kl84.png|Watching Sheldon. Kl83.png|Watching Sheldon try and figure out the song. Kl64.png|Leonard and his wife asleep. Kl29.png|Your love is the lint trap of my life. Kl62.png|It's a trick question, right? Kl59.png|Sheldon is disturbing them. Kl58.png|Oh all right! Kl39.png|Still annoying Lenny. Sal14.jpg|Do I get to see her? Iss32.png|Leonard DOES have feelings. Iss12.png|Leonard tells Penny he loves her. Iss11.png|The Hofstadters. Iss9.png|The Hofstadters. Iss8.png|Welcoming kiss. teo4.jpeg|Listening to Sheldon about his apologies. Bu17 (1).png|The Hofstadters. Bu51 (1).png|A toast. Bu45 (1).png|We should let him back on the bus. Fe22.png|Meemaw quotes Sheldon that Leonard's job is just a hobby. Fe20.png|Watching Amy vs. Meemaw. Fe14.png|And she could just eat him up. VV42.png|Waiting for their table. VV28.png|I thanked him. Bad-ass like. VV20.png|We're getting out of here while I'm still young. Pn72.png|That was a lot of fun. Pn68.png|Babies? Sure. Not now. Pn67.png|I was rockin' the mic. Pn66.png|Ever think of babies? BA5.png|Penny and Leonard. Rt13.png|Penny "Sheldon watching". ju9.png|And they brought lunch. ju42.png|Flowers and an apology for Penny. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -13.jpg|I'm sorry. bg52.png|Make up kiss. bg53.png|I love you, too. bg46.png|I'm sorry. bg26.png|What could we do? bg23.png|Watching Sheldon drop his pants. bg10.png|Sheldon is listing the horrible things in the forest. bg8.png|One of my clients offered me her cabin. gt8.png|Then why did I learn the Pledge? gt49.png|You have that weird brother-sister Eliot-ET relationship with Sheldon. tt2.png|That sounds fun. tt12.png|She's bringing life into the world. You suck it out. tt26.png|Chased out by Sheldon's gross list. tt31.png|At the wine tasting. tt45.png|Zack was always rooting for them. End6.png|How did it go with my mother? rv1.png|Hi. How was the screening? rv7.png|Lenny kiss. rv10.png|I’d love it if my dad could come. rv11.png|So funny. I never thought my second marriage would be to you! rv77.png|Leonard toasts Penny thanking her for a wonderful year of marriage, and for saying yes when he asked her to marry him. rv95.png|What just happened? 10.01_tbbt-tcc-23.jpg|Mr. & Mrs. Hofstadter. Redo1.png|Leonard and Penny trying to sleep. Redo3.png|Talking about the wedding being weird. Redo60.png|Very much in love. Redo61.png|Penny looking very happy. Redo70.png|Leonard standing here with you in front of our family and friends is bringing up a lot of feelings. Redo72.png|you for marrying me. Hopefully for the last time. Redo73.png|I’ll ever understand how someone like me could get to be with someone like you Redo75.png|Wedding kiss. Hab12.png|Just nod and smile. He’s almost gone.Hab17.png|Penny proud of Sheldon. Hab18.png|Penny has a reminder. Hab21.png|Seeing Shamy off. Hab40.png|Leonard pulled something. Hab48.png|Watching the Shamy fight. tub1.png|Penny is confused with their movie. tub2.png|This is another movie. tub5.png|Yeah, you tell him, babe. tub12.png|Watching Shamy fight. tub13.png|He might come back! tub30.png|Penny: Can’t. Leonard: Won’t. tub67.png|Call me crazy, but I found it moving. 10.06 thefetalck-22.jpg|Meeting fans. 10.07 tve-19.jpg|The new "Fun with Flags" theme. 10.07 tve-20.jpg|The Budapest flags. 10.06 thefetalck-11.jpg|Leonard is ready for Penny's autograph signing. 10.07 tve-13.jpg|Penny gets her own Pink Power Ranger figure. 10.07 tve-14.jpg|Make our bedroom feel like home. K70.png|A Van Nuys comic con is inviting me. K38.png|Leonard not happy about the comments about his wife. K23.png|I did land the gorilla girl. K11.png|And that's how I landed the stone cold fox. K9.png|The gorilla girl. 10.08 tbbi-10.jpg|You're eating broccoli. 10.08 tbbi-11.jpg|I don't have to watch what I eat. I'm married now. V60.png|Leonard and Penny getting ready for bed. V61.png|Penny's own Pick Power Ranger. V62.png|Not impressed. V63.png|Stop! V64.png|That candle and you. V68.png|Lenny's sex dungeon. V69.png|Sheldon's dream. V71.png|We turned your room into a sex dungeon. V72.png|Whip! V82.png|Penny showing Leonard their new bedroom. V83.png|Their new bedroom. V85.png|Penny happy that Leonard "likes" it. Bb35.png|You guys are aroused, right? Bb18.png|Oh, Sheldon’s gonna get some. Bb3.png|Why don't you eat broccoli? GL55.png|Talking to Hawking. GL15.png|I know. I know. HW9.jpg|Sheldon has a surprise. HW15.jpg|Watching Amy return the painting. CL24.png|Can you access your Wi-Fi? CL34.png|I'm going to go for a run. CL35.png|Surprise in their apartment. CL35.png|Surprise in their apartment. CL38.png|Can we help you? CL52.png|Should we go to a hotel? CL58.png|They don't want to fight anymore. CL60.png|Adjusting their new painting. CL62.png|It shows up in your dreams. CT8.jpg|Lenny in the waiting room. bn53.png|Lenny smooshing. bn54.png|Now I am ready. bn55.png|Maybe he'll go away. bn118.png|Mm, that one kind of looks like Bernadette. Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Leonard Category:Penny